


Riding High

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bestiality, Bottom Jensen, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Gift Fic, Halloween Costumes, Kink Bingo 2015, M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen stops in at Mr. Padalecki's house for a little Trick or Treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



> Pay attention to the tags. All of the warnings are there.

Jensen let himself into his teacher's house. He had paused outside to give Rafe, Mr. Padalecki's German Shepard, a good rub down… and then 'accidentally' forgot to close the storm door behind him fully.

It wasn't his fault that the door sometimes stuck, or that Rafe was smart enough (and strong enough) to open it and follow behind him.

He creeped up to where the unsuspecting teacher was, covered his eyes, and whispered "Trick or treat" into his ear.

"Which one is it? A trick or a treat?"

"Both," Jensen moaned out.

"What's the trick?" Jared asked without looking back.

"My parents think I am out at Donald's cabin for the weekend. No internet, no cell reception, just two boys roughing it before it gets too cold."

"Really? Does Donald know you are supposed to be there?" he asked semi-seriously.

Jensen moaned more and dug his fingers into Jared's shoulder. "Yeah, that's why Cindy is up there taking my place and getting fucked."

"What's the treat?"

"I'm wearing the plug you gave me, but Rafe is using his tongue to loosen me up even more. When he gets tired of eating my ass out, I'm going to ride you, and then I will let this big brute finish fucking me until I can't stand."

"Oh really? Why don’t you go bend over the couch to make it easier on him? Besides, I like watching him get our bitch all hot and bothered for me."

Jensen whimpered when he stood and walked away from the talented canine tongue. The hungry look on Jared's face when he saw what his bitch was wearing made the short trip worth it. "Are you wearing panties?"

The older man nearly choked when the boy twirled his skirt to reveal a [sexy blue mesh jockstrap](http://www.nuwear.com/Good-Devil-GD4867-Net-Jockstrap-Royal-Blue_p_2976.html). He could clearly see that his boy had recently waxed, his skin looked as smooth as silk, and that his ass was easily accessible to the two 'men' in his life. He crawled onto the couch on his knees, spreading them as wide as he could, before hiking his skirt back up and leaning into the back of the couch. His plugged hole exposed to the pair if them.

"Such a good little bitch. Spreading your legs for whomever I tell you to. I bet I could bring in the whole football team and you would just moan like a slut for more if I told you to, or maybe your other teachers. You like your men a bit more seasoned, don’t you? Of course, I won't let the bastards see what a sweet looking whore you are. You're _my_ whore to fuck as I want. Rafe doesn't count though, does he? He's your stud. Always trying to put his puppies deep inside your barren insides. Maybe I can rent a few more dogs to tear into your ass. You always get so needy when you let him eat your hole out," he said as nonchalantly as he could as he watched the pair from the chair.

Jensen could only whimper and pant in need, thrusting his ass back, silently begging the German Sheppard for more.

"Use your words baby, tell us want you want, tell us what you need.'

"Please," Jensen begged, "it feels so good."

"You like Rafe's doggy tongue lapping at your whore hole?" Jared asked with a grin.

"Yeeesssssssssss," the boy hissed out as he dug his fingers into the couch.

"Can you come, just like that? Or do you need something more?"

"More, please Mr. Padalecki, I need more."

Jared got up and swatted his bare ass. "Such an honest slut. Who’s cock do you want inside that needy ass of yours. Mine or Rafe's?"

"Both," was the obvious answer.

"At once? That's ambitious," he commented drily

Jensen was shaking his head, "No, please, you first. I want your cock to fuck me open."

"I thought you wanted to be a good boy and ride my cock. Do you still want to ride me or do you want me to fuck your sweet ass?" he asked as he pulled the plug out before sliding it back in, Rafe becoming more excited at the playing.

"Let me ride you. Please, let me show you how good of a boy I can be at riding your cock," he pleaded.

Jared stood and took off all his clothes, before leaning down and claiming the boy's mouth. "Such a good cock hungry slut. Rafe, down, you'll get your turn later. Stand up boy, so you can ride me right here. I usually take you to bed, but I want to do it here. I want to hear you scream as you lose yourself."

Jensen stood up and looked at the bay window with wide eyes.

"Yeah, down here, where anyone who walks up can see what a good little slut I have riding my cock, or perhaps they'll get to see what a good bitch you are for Rafe. It adds an element of excitement, doesn’t it?" he asked as he settled down on the couch, clearly waiting for the teen to make up his mind.

The young man chewed his lip before nodding, pulling out his plug, and leaning over his teachers cock to get it wet. "Fuck, I knew you would like that thought. Not even going to use more lube, are you?"

Jensen moaned as he bobbed his head faster and Rafe whimpered in the corner. "Stop being a tease, you said I was getting a treat, not a trick."

The boy pulled off with a pop as he situated himself over Jared's cock and slid it slowly deep inside of him. "So Good Mr. Padalecki," he panted out once he was fully seated.

Jared just grinned as he untied the boy's top and played with his nipples. "I always wanted to fuck a Dallas Cowboy's Cheerleader; and here you are, making my dream come true. Faster whore, I want you to ride my cock fast and hard."

Jensen adjusted his legs, letting one fall to the floor and tucked the other under the back cushions before speeding up. "Shit, your cock feels so good inside me."

"Is it hitting you just right baby?"

"Yeah, feels so fucking good."

"Don't lose it, Rafe hasn’t had his turn," Jared muttered as he started to thrust his hips in time with Jensen. "Shit, faster baby, I'm fixing to come"

"Yeah, give it to me. Want to feel you filling me up," he panted as he bounced faster and harder.

Jared reached out for the boy's hips and slammed up into him one last time, holding the boy in place. "Such a good boy for me," he panted out as he emptied his load into his whore. He played with the covered cock and titties as he waited for his cock to finish twitching.

Jensen just whimpered and rocked on his teacher's softening cock. "Still need more bitch?"

"Yes," the boy whined as he rotated his hips.

"Good, you promised Rafe a turn. Go lean over the seat of my chair, Go on now," he ordered, though he remained in his prone position. Once he saw their boy take position, he gave the whistle that his dog knew meant it was time to mate.

The dog only gave the hole a few licks, before he mounted his waiting bitch. Jared grinned as he heard the boy moan and saw Rafe find the bitch's hole with practiced ease. Of course, the boy was over for tutoring twice a week, begging Jared and Rafe to breed him like the bitch he was.

Jared grinned as the boy reached under him to play with his own tits. "How does it feel bitch? Is he going to knock you up this time? I bet he doesn’t, I bet he'll have to keep knotting your needy whore hole, and you'll bend over and beg for more every time, won't you?"

"Love it, love him pushing your come deeper inside of me and then making me take his knot. Like thinking of your sperm and his fighting to knock me up. Wish I could swell up with your children and his pups. Want to always belong to you two," Jensen said as he pushed his hips back, encouraging Rafe to breed him.

"He's fixing to knot your ass, are you going to come just by being knotted, like we've trained you to?" Jared asked as he sat up.

Jensen could only nod and let out aborted moans as Rafe slammed harder and faster in his ass. He screamed and came as the promised knot finally breached his ass.

Jared got up and helped the dog turn them ass to ass, before sliding under Jensen's chest. "Such a good boy, go ahead and suck, I know you need something to keep your mouth busy while you're tied to Rafe. Did you have a good time? Did we make our bitch feel loved?"

The boy nodded as he suckled on the soft cock in his mouth. "How did we get so lucky as to land such a perfect bitch, like you?" he asked as his eyes started to droop.

Jensen pulled off just long enough to say, "You're sexy and you don't mind that I want a dog to fuck me. We're a match made in heaven." They both went to sleep with Rafe still tied to the boy and the bitch nursing his soft cock.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alycat who stopped by my door to Trick or Treat.


End file.
